The study of love-Phan
by kklala1214
Summary: Dan howell is a 16 year old boy who didn't want to go to an all summer art school. Phil lester is a 16 year old boy who has been going to the art school for half his life. When these two become roommate they have to learn to get along together and they also learn new things about themselfs.
1. Chapter 1

"Why do I need to go to this arts school?" I groaned put grabbing boxes from the car.

"Because Daniel this school will be a great place to make friends and its better than you sitting around playing video games all summer." My mom said opening the door for me.

"Well if these kids are anything like the kids from school I will walk out of this door." I said putting my clothes in the closet.

"Well Daniel I assure you that you will make at lease one friend by the end of the summer. Well I'm going to get going. I love you sweetie." My mom said kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too mom." I said waving to her and them she headed out.

I really don't want to be here. I'm a single 16 year old boy with better things to do than going to some art school. I like art but I despise it when I have to learn it. I'm not the best at school and my mom thought this will help me get into a better college. i wanted to go to college to become something powerful like a lawyer. I said that at school and all the kids teased me about it. I put away the rest of the stuff that was in my boxes. I put all of my music albums on the desk. The lady of the front desk said I would be getting a roommate and I'm just hoping he doesn't hate me. Friends are a thing I really don't have. I was always hated at school. This arts school is an all boys school which I was worried about. Two years ago I came out to my family and they were accepting. I'm just worried about having a crush on my roommate.

I flopped down on my bed then I heard the doorknob turning.

* * *

**Well I'm starting a new story and my plan is to update every Monday. Till then bye. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it didn't Monday but I felt like updating but I'm still going to update on Monday. I still can't believe people are actual lately using their own time to read this story. **

* * *

**Phil's POV**

"Mom I'm so excited to go back!" I said quickly trying to stay in my seat.

"I know Phil this is your 8 year going there. Ever since you been going there your art has been improving." My mom said putting one hand on my shoulder while keeping her other hand on the wheel.

"Well I'm also excited because this will be the first year I get a roommate. I wonder how he will be like." I said.

"Well Phil we are here so unbuckle, grab your things and head out." My mom said pulling up in front of the school.

"Well thanks for driving me here. I love you. Bye." I said taking my self and stuff out the car.

"Bye Phil have fun and I love you too." My mom told me then she drove off.

I picked up my suitcase and boxes and walked in. I headed down the hall going to my room and wondering how is my roommate going to be like. As I was walking down the halls I looked at the murals on the walls from the past years. I came to this school the year it came out because I thought it would help me with my art and it did. I never really made friends here or anywhere. I was always addressed as the lonely kid who sat in the corner drawing. I wonder who my roommate is going be or how he is. Maybe I can actually get a friend at this place and not be all by myself.  
I kept walking down the halls till I got to my room that was at the end of the hall.

I grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it fearing about what was on the other side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dan's POV **

When the door open standing in front of it was a tall pale boy with raven black hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. When my eyes when down his body I saw he had on a Pokemon shirt.

"Um hi I'm Dan I'll help you with your stuff." I said getting up and grabbing the top boxes in the pile on his arms.

"Thank you Dan I'm Phil" he said.

When he was walking to put his stuff down a box fell and the insides were a whole bunch of music albums.

"Woah you have really good taste in music." I said ecstatically grabbing like half of the albums.

"Thanks. Most people say my music is dark than others." He said going on the ground in front of me.

When he was in front of me I saw a better view of this eyes and I said "wow Phil you have beautiful eyes." After that I mentally face palmed myself.

"Um thanks dan you have nice eyes too." He said slightly blushing. He got up from the ground and said "um there is only one bed in this room."

"You're right we should tell the office" I said. I really wanted to say 'hey Phil the one bed is big enough for the both of us to sleep in it together.' But I knew I couldn't say that.

"Well I'll go down to the office and tell them about the missing bed problem." Phil said then he left the room.

When Phil left I flopped down on the only bed in the room. I couldn't believe I told Phil he had beautiful eyes. He's probably asking if he can switch roommates. I hope I didn't creep him out.

* * *

**Well I am probably going to update earlier than Monday so till then bye! Also a thanks to NeverlandNat and ElzyPhangirl for the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy Gallifrey! Two updates in one day!**

* * *

**Phil's POV**

As I was walking down the halls to the office I couldn't stop thinking about Dan. Dan is very tall and has tan skin. He said I have beautiful eyes. Could dan possibly have feeling for me. I finally got to the office and opened the door.

"Why Phil is great to have you back for another year." The receptionist said to me.

"It's great to see you too. I came here to tell you my room only has one bed and there is two people." I said.

"Oh well the earliest we can get an extra bed to your room is next week." She said.

I froze for a moment. One bed in the room would dan and I sleep in the same bed? Would one of us sleep on the floor? "Um yeah that would work." I said. Then I walked out of the office.

I got to the room and opened the door."hey Dan the front desk lady said the earliest we can get another bed is next week." I said rubbing my arm.

"Well could sleep in the same bed together or if that's not ok with you one of us can sleep on the floor every other day." Dan said getting up from the bed and scratching the back of his neck.

"It ok if we share the bed its really big so there won't be a problem" I said walking to Dan. I couldn't believe Dan offered me to sleep in the same bed as him. I know I shouldn't be this excited because I only Dan for like a day but I felt a connection to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dan's POV**

I couldn't believe Phil and I are going to sleep in the same bed. We only knew each other for about a day their is just something about him.

"Maybe we should get to know each other." I said sitting back down on the bed.

"Sure I would love to." Phil said sitting down besides me on the bed.

"I'll start. Where are you from?" I asked.

"Well I was born and raised in reading."Phil answered.

"Really because I was born and raised in reading also and I never saw you around."

"Yeah I'm homeschooled and I only go outside in my backyard."He said lowering his head.

"Well maybe after we're done with this school we can hangout sometime." I said to me.

"That sounds nice. Now since you asked me a question it's my turn. My question is do you have any sibling?"He asked me.

"I have a brother that's 6 years younger but he's never home so I kinda forget he's there." I said.

"I have a brother 4 years older than me but he's in college in London."

"College is the reason I'm here." I said with his voice trailing off.

" No worries Dan I've been going to this place for 8 years its not that bad." Phil said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank Phil I though I was going to hate this place but with you here I don't think it will be that bad." I

said giving him me a side hug

Phil and I stayed up late into the night talking about are self and realizing we have a lot in common

"Wow Phil it getting late we should start going to bed." I said yawning and stretching.

"You're right. I'll go change in the bathroom." Phil said. He got up and grabbed his clothes then headed to the bathroom.

I got up and grabbed my clothes starting to change in the room. I took off my skinny jeans to put on sweatpants. I took off my shirt wondering if I should sleep shirtless like I always do or sleep in a shirt. I decided to go with the shirt and talk about it with Phil. When Phil got out of the bathroom he was shirtless. He had chest hair that had a line that went all the way down to his boxers.

"Um I hope it ok I sleep shirtless." Phil said closing the bathroom door.

"Oh it's ok. Only if I can sleep shirtless too." I said starting to take off my shirt. I have no chest hair unlike Phil. When I completely took off my shirt I saw Phil looking at my body.

"So you like what you see?" I said giving him a better view of my body.

"Shut up I'm going to bed. Good night." Phil said flopping down on the bed.

"Good night Phil." I sang laying down besides him.

During the night Phil and I tried to keep are space but during the night he ended up curling up besides be and I wrapped my arm around him. It felt good being this close to Phil.

* * *

**This wasn't my original plan for this chapter but I like the way it turned out. I lost my iPod at school and its had all my chapter written on there so till I find it I'm going to have to wing it. Well until then bye! Also I'm pretty amazed a wrote a decent size chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Phil's POV**

In the morning I found my head on dan's chest. I could feel his chest go up and down lightly with his breath. I slowly took his arm off around to sit up and stretch. I looked at the clock realizing me and Dan slept in but luckily classes don't start until monday. I started to get bored watching Dan sleep so I decided to wake him up.

"Hey Dan. Hey Dan. Hey Dan. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." I said hitting him with a pillow.

"I'M UP!" Dan yelled angrily at me.

"Um we missed breakfast." I said shakily pointing at the clock.

"Oh. So what do you want to do?" Dan said sitting up next to me.

"Well there is a town 1 miles away from here and I been there before and there's a lot of really cool shops." I suggested.

"Yeah that sounds like fun but what's are curfew?"

"Um class night we have to be in are rooms by 10 and on weekends it's as late as we want but we would have to bring are room keys with us because they close doors at 10."

"Well lets get dress then." Dan said getting up from the bed and yanking me off.

Dan grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a cat shirt then headed to the bathroom. When he was in the bathroom I quickly changed into my black skinny jeans and a yellow flannel. Once Dan was done in the bathroom we flat ironed are hair together. Personally I find dans curly hair adorable but he also looked good with straight hair. Once we were done we grabbed are keys and wallets and headed off.

When we were about to start walking Dan stopped us.

"Wait we have to walk a mile?" Dan asked.

"Yes Dan but if we talk then that will past the time and if we do talk to each while walking are feet will be in sync." I said a little to excitedly.

"Well if you put it that way walking a mile won't be so bad." Dan said.

We started to walk along the highway because that was the only way. It only took us about 20 minutes and we got to the town. I really didn't know if this was a date or just hanging out but a big part wants this to be a date.

* * *

**So that chapter before this wrote two days ago. I found my iPod and it turns out some stole it and restated the whole thing. So my apps,music,and photos are all gone so yeah.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own anything I put in this story**

* * *

When Phil and I got to the town my legs were sore but when I saw all the shops it was worth it.

"So I think we could go straight down and the first shop is the candy store." Phil said.

I flashed a giant grin at him and ran to the store with him chasing after me.

When we got to the store I let my jaw down in awh. The shelves were filled with candy and they sold ice cream in the back.

"Pretty amazing right." Phil said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"It is pretty amazing." I replied.

At the candy store I bought a pound of jelly beans and 3 king size chocolate bars. Phil bought rock candy kit and bubble gum. After we were done paying the register we went to the back to get ice cream.

"Wow look at all the flavors Phil!" I said putting my face to the glass like a five year old.

"They homemade it too." Phil told me.

"So what flavor are you thinking of getting?" I asked him while getting up from the floor.

"I don't know but I'm between superman and bluemoon."

"I had superman but what's bluemoon?" I asked him.

"So it that blue one right there." Phil said pointing to it " Its taste like fruit loops"

"Well I guess I'll get bluemoon." I told the scooper lady.

"I'll get the superman." Phil told her.

When the lady was handing us are ice cream I was going to put down my money that the ice cream cost but Phil swatted my hand and payed for the both of us. We walked out the store together and sat on a bench.

I took a lick of my ice cream slowly." It really does taste like fruit loops!" I said with a shocked face turning to him.

"Told you. Do you want to try mine?" Phil asked me.

I took a lick of his ice cream." Your ice cream is good but mine is better." I said to him snickering.

He gave me a light shoulder shove "well do you want you go to the next shop?" He asked.

I nodded and we got up from the bench and started walking. I wonder if this a date or not. I mean he payed for my ice cream and let my have some of his. Hopefully it's a date.

* * *

**The bluemoon ice cream is based off a local ice cream I had before that really taste like fruit loops.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Phil's POV**

The next store and I went to was a store just filled with random stuff. When Dan and I walked into the store it smelt like butter for some reason.

"Woah Phil look at all the t-shirts"  
Dan said running to the rack.

"Maybe we should get matching shirts." I suggested while look through rack.

"Phil! Phil! Can we get these?" Dan said pulling out a blue and red pac-man ghost shirt.

"Sure I would love to but I'm-" I was trying to say be Dan cut me off

"No! If you payed for the ice cream the least I can do for us is pay for the shirts." Dan said walking the cash register.

When Dan was at the register I grabbed a llama hat for him. I went to a register on the other end of the store to buy the hat. I stuffed the hat inside my bag either candy and walked over to Dan.

"So Phil do you want the blue or red?" Dan asked me while walking out the store.

"Um I'll take the red one Dan." I said grabbing it from him.

"What time is it Phil?" Dan asked me.

"Um it's 16:34" I said looking at my phone.

"Wow so we missed lunch and it almost dinner."

"Maybe me and you can have linner(it's a combination of lunch and dinner) together."

" I don't care as I get food." Dan said rubbing his stomach.

I let out a light chuckle and started walking to the diner with Dan by my side. One thing was still irking me and that's in this is really a date or not. I mean we shared ice cream, we bought matching shirts, and now we are going out to eat. This is a date or maybe it's hanging out? What ever it is I'm going to have to talk about it to him later.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dan's POV**

When we got to the diner I noticed it had a retro theme and I liked it. We chose a booth in the back that has video games.

I picked up the menu and let my eyes scan it." Hey Phil what are you going to get?" I said putting my menu down.

"Well I usually get a double bacon cheese burger and it huge so I'm wonder would you want to spilt it with me." Phil asked me.

I froze for a moment."that sounds great can we get fries with that?" I asked.

"Yeah. What do you want to drink?"

"Um I'll take a coke and where's the bathroom?"

Phil pointed to where the bathroom was and I went. I really didn't have to go to the bathroom I needed to cope with what's going on. First Phil and I got ice cream together, we shared ice cream, we bought matching shirts, and now we are going to share a meal together. I really need to know if this a date or not.

I left the bathroom and went back to the table to see the food just sitting there.

"Um the food came when you went to the bathroom so I just waited for you to come back." Phil said rubbing his arm.

"Thanks Phil that's really nice."

"Anything for my friend. Oh and I cut it in half already."

He slid the plate with half of the burger and some fries. We ate in silent then I spoke up.

"Um Phil can I ask you something."

"Anything Dan."

"Um it this a date or are we just hanging out?"

He froze for a moment and stuttered out " What do you want it to be?"

I didn't know to respond. If I said I want this to be a date I would either have my summer love I've been wanting or I be getting a new roommate.

"Do you want to know the truth?"

Phil just nodded.

"Fine I want this to be a date." I said looking him straight in the eyes.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger I just found out that one of my OTP broke up so yeah.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know its Monday but tomorrow I won't have wi-fi.*sobs uncontrably***

* * *

**Phil's POV**

I just looked at Dan with a blank face. I took out a twenty from my pocket, placed it on the table and then leaned over the table. I cupped dans checks and kissed him. It was a short kiss but a good one. When I pulled away he had a confused face. I got up from the booth and ran out the diner.

"Phil no wait come back!" I heard Dans voice.

As I was running I looked behind me and saw a Dan chasing after me with his and my bag in his hands. Then I looked up at the sky and started to the dark clouds rolling in.

"Phil please stop running dear I'm tired! I just need to talk to you!" Dan said speeding up.

I kept on running faster from him until I tripped over a rock and smashed into the ground.

"Oh my gosh Phil are you ok?"Dan said rushing fast to my side and putting down the bags.

"I think I skid and banged my hand pretty badly." I said trying to sit up with the rain starting come down.

"Come on let's start heading back then I'll talk with you" he said picking up the bags and putting my arm around his shoulder to help me walk.

Walking back to the school only took us 15 minutes this time. We made back to the room then put me on the bed.

He stood in front of me and crossed his arms on his chest" What the fuck Phil? I tell you I wanted that to be a date then you lean over the table and kiss me. I did enjoy the kiss but after you kissed me you ran out the diner and ran away from me. Now look you fucked up your hand."

"It's just that I really like you." I mumbled with my head down.

"If you like me why didn't you just tell me instead of running away." Dan said sitting down by me and wrapping his arm around me.

"I was just afraid you wouldn't like me." I said laying my head in the crook of dans neck.

"Well lucky for you I don't like you." Dan said giving me a toothy smile.

"Um when you were paying for the shirts I got you something." I told him grabbing the bag. "Here." I said handing him the llama hat.

"Thank you Phil. I love it." He said hugging me.

"Well I felt like I should have gotten you a gift."

"Well you didn't have to but I want to keep it." Dan said putting the hat on his head."so um Phil would you want to be my boyfriend or something?" Dan asked me scratching the bak of his neck.

"It would be my honor." I said kissing him

* * *

**Squeak! They are now a couple and I still won't have wi-fi!**


	11. not a chapter

**This is not a chapter. I'm sorry I've been having major writers block and I have just found out one of my best friend tried to commit suicide two week ago and now she is in a mental institution. So I'm so sorry I haven't updated probably won't update till Monday or maybe later. So till then I give you guys the gift of happiness. **


	12. (The real) Chapter 11

**Dan's POV **

Phil and I spent all of Sunday watching movies together since it was raining outside. On Monday classes started.

"Dan you need to get up. Classes start in 15 minutes." Phil said lightly shaking me.

"But Phil it's so early." I said sitting up and seeing he's already dress and him frowning at me. "Fine I'll get dress." I said getting up from the bed grabbing some clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

The first class I had was English and Phil had writing. It turns out you can get tardy in this school.

"Mr. Howell you are late but since this is your first year and day here I'll let it slide. You can go sit by Jason." The teacher said pointing to an empty seat by a kid Jason.

"Mine name is Jason what's yours?" He asked me extending out his hand.

"It's Dan." I told him shaking his hand.

"Yeah you're that new kid rooms with that Lester freak. Rumors say he's gay and that's why he doesn't have any friends."

I cringed when he said Phil was a freak." Well maybe Phil is a nice guy."

"Yeah whatever just be careful because he might try to make you a freak too."

"Whatever" I said turning away from him.

After English I had writing.

"Mrs. Mosley Dan's elbow keeps hitting me!" Some kid said during writing.

"Mr. Howell may to please sit over there." She said pointing to a farthest desk from the other students." And Trevor it's not dans fault he's wrong handed. But no worries we'll change him."

I couldn't believe she said that about me.

Finally it was time for lunch. When I saw Phil in the lunch room I ran to him.

"Hi Dan I got food for the both of us already. Lets go eat outback." He said taking my hand and leading me outside.

"How has your day been." He asked sitting down and pulling me on his lap.

"Well some kid Jason said you are a freak and one of the teachers are going to try to make me right handed." I said.

"Well ignore Jason and his friends and as for you being left handed that makes you more unique than 90% of the world." Phil said kissing me on the nose.

"Thanks Phil." I said giving him a kiss back." Now lets eat are meal without you running away from me." I said sliding down from his lap going to the ground and poking him in the side.

"Ouch! Well how do you like this" Phil said starting to touch my neck.

"No Phil darling please stop!" I said squirming.

I lost my balance and fell on top of Phil. We start to break out in laughter.

"Ahh. Dan stop poking at my sides" Phil said as he kept touching my neck.

"Well maybe if you stop touching my neck." I said pinning down his arms and kissed him.

"your mouth taste like pizza." Phil said taking me off of him.

"Don't lie I know love the taste." I said picking Up my slice of pizza and eating it in Phil's face.

" You are something else." Phil said lightly pushing me away from me. I lightly chuckled.

Little did we know someone was watching us.

* * *

**I decided to add some phan fluff. I remember when I use have to move from people because I'm left handed. Not like that still happens anything (eyes darts back and forth rapidly.) Well anyways I wonder who was watching them. I guess you guys are going to have to find out on Monday!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Jason POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Lester and the Dan kid just kissed.

"Trevor! Trevor! Trevor!" I yelled running into the lunch room.

"What is it Jason?" Trevor asked me rudely.

" I just saw the new kid Dan and Phil Lester outside kissing. Even worse they're rooming together!"

"I can't believe it. Well I guess we are going to have to straight then out." Trevor said pounding his fist on his hand.

**Phil's POV**

"Hey Dan I think I hear someone." I said sitting up from the ground.

"It's probably nothing darling." Dan said sitting up by me.

"Hey gay boys!" Trevor and Jason said peering over us.

"What do you mean by gay boys? Dan and I are just friends." I said shakily.

"Really because I saw you two kissing. I'm pretty sure your dad will hate you even more when he finds out his son is a faggot." Jason said.

"Just remember to cover your thighs when Dan fucks you in the butt. Nobody likes some one who is broken." Trevor said kicking me.

Jason and Trevor started to harshly beat us up. Finally they left and stop.  
Dan and limped to are room and laid down on the bed.

"Hey Phil what did they mean your dad hating you even more and covering your thighs."

"Well da always says he hates me and he abuses me. For my thighs I sorta kinda cut." I said starting to cry.

"Well Phil your dad is a real twat and for your cutting please stop for me. I don't care I don't care what you look like because I like you for you." Dan said wrapping his arms around be.

"Do you really mean it?" I sniffed facing him.

"I mean it Phil. I do mean it." Dan said wiping a tear from my face with his thumb. "If I ever were to fuck you in the butt I won't mind your thighs because that shows you're strong and you made it out alive."

"Dan you are fuck me you are going to have to wait a while."

"Whatever. Lets get fixed up." Dan said helping me up and walked to the bathroom.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N:I own nothing I put in this story sadly.**

* * *

**Dan's POV**

Through out the week Phil and I did are best to avoid our classmates. During lunch we would hide in are room and watch movies and in the halls we would get shoved or are books smacked out of are hands but no big beat downs like we got from Jason and Trevor. Then finally it was Saturday.

"Phil darling what do you want to do?" I said with my head on Phil's lap.

"Why do you call me darling?" Phil asked looking down at me.

"Because you're a lovable and endearing person." I said cupping his face and kissing him.

"Hey Dan I have an idea about what we can do."

"What is it?" I ask him.

"Mario kart." He tells me with a smirk.

Phil won four of the rounds and he would have won the another round but I blocked the tv.

"You know I would have won if you didn't block the tv." Phil said

"Whatever, I know you liked the view." I said standing in front of him and slapping my butt.

"If you keep that up I'm going to sleep in the shower."

"Then you're going to be able to see my bare bum first thing in the morning." I said laying down on his lap.

"Why would a want to see a full moon in the morning?" Phi l asked.

"Don't you lie Phillip. I know you want a piece of me." I said pulling him down for a kiss. "You know you never showed me your scars."

"It's just that I'm afraid you'll think that I'm hideous and disgusting." Phil said not looking a me.

"Phil dear I would never care about that and either way I still thing you're beautiful. If it makes you feel better have dyslexic and spend my Saturday nights watching Hannah Montana." I said placing his head on my lap and stroked his hair.

"Hannah Montana Dan? Seriously?" Phil said looking up at me questionably.

"Hey we all watch are shows. I watch Hannah Montana and you watch Buffy the vampier slayer."

"Hey what can I say I love Sarah Michelle geller's face."

"More than my face." I said giving him my best puppy dog face.

"Lucky for you I do like your face better." Phil said nuzzling my nose." Wait. You actually think I'm beautiful?" Phil said removing his face from mine.

"Every single letter. I really really like you Phil, you could even say that I love you"

"Well I love you more." Phil said sitting up.

"And I love most." I said pulling him in for a big hug.

"But Dan what are we going to about Trevor and Jason. You saw what they did when they found out that we are together imagine what they are to do to us when they find out we love other." Phil said.

"You know I really don't care what they think. I'm happy and you're happy so why should we let them bring us down. If you're happy then keep doing what you're doing and ignore the rest that try to ruin your happiness." I said in a serious tone.

"That was deep." He said dazzled.

"Thanks." I said flashing him a smile.


	15. Chapter 14

**Phil's POV **

After Dan told me he loved me we kinda dozed off.

"Dan." I whispered into his ear lightly shaking him.

"Yes Phil?" He asked in a sleepy voice sitting up.

"When are we going to get the other bed in the room?"

"You don't want to sleep with me?" Dan asked in a sad voice.

"Of course I want to sleep with you." I said wrapping my arms around him"it's just the staff don't like it when boys bring their girlfriend imagine if they find out two of their students are in a relationship AND rooming together."

"Well we are going to have to keep this a secret relationship. Wait Jason and Trevor know about us."

"Hopefully they won't tell anyone. One year I was here two boys were caught kissing in the supplies closet and they got kicked out." I told Dan and I could see him starting to cry."Dan it's going to be all good in the end and remember we both live in the same town."

"You're right Phil." Dan said wiping his nose on my shoulder.

"Let's go to bed since its starting to get late and it gives me a reason to take off my shirt that you ruined." I said taking off the shirt and tossing it across the room.

"You know you can always be shirtless around me darling." Dan said in a posh voice taking off his shirt and then poking me in the chest.

"Wait we can't sleep in are jeans. I'm going to go change out of them." I said getting up from the bed to go change.

As I take off my jeans I look down at my thighs. They're terrible. I honestly love Dan a love lot and he should have the change of seeing them. When I have my jeans completely off I'm only in briefs. I slowly walk out the bathroom to approach Dan.

"Hey Dan." I say under my breath.

"Phil." Is all Dan say as he goes down by my thighs. "Thank you." He shoots up hugging me.

"What do you mean thank you?" I said returning his hug.

"I'm saying thank you because you trust me enough to show me this. Just promise me you are going to stop and when ever you feel like cutting call me and I will be there for you. Now how many scars do you have?" Dan said with his hands on my shoulders.

"I don't know over seven why?"

"Because that is how many times I should have been their in your life but I wasn't."

"Dan thank you ." I said laying down in bed.

Dan took off his jeans and followed me to bed. "Anything for my darling." Dan said putting his arm over my waist."And if I were to fuck you I wouldn't be looking at your thighs I will looking at something else far more attractive by your thighs, if you know what I mean." Dan whispered nibbling on my ear.

* * *

**I kinda don't like to update on Mondays so instead of updating every monday it will be every Sunday**


	16. Chapter 15

**Dan's POV**

In the morning I found Phil curled up to my side with a blanket wrapped around us.

"Hello we are here to talk to you two, are you awake." a voice on the other side of the door knocking.

"Oh shit. Phil wake up now. Somebody people is here is talk to us." I scream whispered into his ear.

"Dan get up from the bed and go to the bathroom." Phil said shoving me off the bed.

I got up from the floor and ran into the bathroom.

"You can come in." I heard Phil's voice from the other side of the door.

"Don't you have a roommate Phil and why is there one bed in here?" I heard the other voice say.

"My roommate is in the bathroom and the office said they are getting us a bed but we have been switching off who sleeps in the bed and who sleeps on the floor." Said Phil.

"Well just checking if everything is all right because someone hear crying. Well since every thing is alright I'm going to get going, bye Phil." The voice said walking out the door.

"Bye." Phil said quickly. He got up from the bed and opened the door for me.

"Wow Phil I could hear you lie right through your teeth." I told him.

"At lease he knock instead of walking in then he would have seen us only in briefs cuddling." Phil said heading back to bed.

"What would have happened if we got caught." I said laying down besides him.

"The school would have called our parents and we would have gotten kicked out" Phil responded as he snuggled up to me.

"Why would we get kicked out?" I asked.

"Because they would think we did you know what and since this is school you would get in trouble like you would get in trouble if a teacher caught you in a intense make out session."

"So we are going to have to keep this an extra big secret then?"

"You got that right." Phil said grabbing the blanket and pulling it over our bodies.

"hey phil do you want to practice being quiet right now?" i asked him shyly.

"I would love to Dan." Phil said cupping my face and started to kiss me.


	17. Chapter 16

**Phil's POV**

I wished Monday never came. The first class I had was writing and I got there in time.

"Yeah Phil do you have a rash or something on your neck." A kid name Jeremy whispered to me when I sat down.

"Oh it's from... My girlfriend Becky." I told him freaking out knowing its a hickey from Dan.

"Phil it's okay I know it's a hickey from your boyfriend. My room is next to yours and Dan had a hickey on his neck too. Plus I think it's cute. If you didn't know I have two dad as parents." Jeremy whispered back to me flashing a smile.

Finally it was lunch. I stormed out the classroom it go find Dan.

"Hello Phil I got are lunch maybe we should go to are room to eat." Dan said elbowing me.

"Hey Dan guess what." I said plopping down on the bed by Dan.

"Chicken butt?" Dan asked with a mouth full of spaghetti.

"No silly you have something on your neck and its kinda my fault." I said rocking back and forth.

"Well at least you have something on your neck from me." Dan said poking at it.

"Hey next we are going to have to be more careful of buy makeup." I said blocking my neck from Dan.

"Hey Phil I just thought of something, does this school have wifi?"

"No why?"

"What! How am I going live!" Dan screamed curling into a ball.

"It's ok Dan you are to live." I whispered into his ear stroking his hair.

"But their is no wifi!" Dan screamed even louder into my lap.

"Dan Howell the drama queen." I sighed.


	18. Chapter 17

Ugh it Tuesday. Just a couples f more days then it's the weekend. When I woke up Phil must have left early because he wasn't there. I got up o get dress and iron my hair.

I went to writing and English then lunch. At lunch I tried to look for Phil but he wasn't there so I sat in the bathroom till my next class.

Math was terrible and the teacher was very rude today. I also wasn't paying attention because I was thinking about Phil and where could he be.

"Mr. Howell can you please pay attention." The math teacher told me harshly.

"Sorry." I said shaking my head.

After all my classes I walked my room. I open my door and saw...

* * *

Sorry I wanted to do a little cliff hanger this since its Halloween and when it's Halloween have to blast "this is Halloween" by panic! at the disco


	19. Chapter 18

**Dan's POV( I did dans POV two chapters in a row because I can)**

Phil curled up in a ball on the bed crying. I quickly rushed to him.

"Phil what's wrong? Why are you crying? Where were you?" I asked stroking his back.

"In the morning I left early to talk to a teacher for help and then I was walking to the lunch room when a lady from the office and pulled me in to tell me my brother died. I needed him. He knew what our dad did to us and he help stopped some of it but he's gone! She said he died because someone shot him and they haven't found the killer. I skipped the rest of my classes." Phil manage to get out of his mouth with minor stuttering.

"Phil darling I'm so sorry this happened." I said lying down next to him and wrapping a blanket around us.

"It's just that I needed him! I know he's in collage but came home a lot and was there for me. My mom is too weak to go against my dad and he was the only one who was." Phil said crying even louder and curling up to me.

"Shhhh. Shhhhh." I whispered into his ear tracing circles on his back.

"What if my dad killed him?" Phil said into my chest. "I mean he never liked my brother and he always knows where he is and he comes for me or even worse you!"

"Phil darling I need you to look at me. I will make sure at any cause if your dad is the shooter it will protect you because I love you and you mean everything to me." I said kissing the top of his head.

"Why do you love me Dan?" He whispered.

"I love you because you are you and you are the most nicest, sweetest, and silliest I know."

"I love you Dan."


	20. Chapter 19

_**Phil's POV**_

_Well Dan told me I should write in this journal to let out my feelings because all this stress is unhealthy or something. The journal is black and it has a lion of the front cover and I'm writing in here with a zebra pencil. Well I'm get really scared that my dad might come for me or Dan and I don't want this summer to end because then I have to go back home. Now I miss my brother. He was always there for me and he taught me how to ride a bike,read, and write. I was always the taller one though. He's 5 foot 6 and I'm 6 foot 2_.

I closed the journal since I didn't know what else to write.

" I see you're done writing "Dan said sitting up on the bed.

"Yeah I have nothing else to write about what do you want to talk about?" I asked him spinning the chair so I was facing him.

"About what Disney princesses and characters we are most like."

"Really Dan?" I said giving him a face.

"Ok but you seem like an arial or belle to me." Dan said not looking at me.

"Well you seem most like Pocahontas." I told him as I plopped down beside him on the bed.

" hey at least I'm not a Minnie Mouse."

"I am deeply hurt."I say trying to sound dramatic " well if I'm a Minnie Mouse you're a Donald Duck."

"Well you are an Ursula!" Dan said poking me in the chest.

"Hey you are a Captain Hook since you are a south paw."

"Hey!" Dan said pinning me down on the bed and giving me a peck on the nose.


	21. Chapter 20

**Author's POV**

"Miriam get me a beer!" A deep voice yelled.

"Coming Bob!" A soft sounding voice said.

A woman with a small body frame and thin blond hair. She walked over to the big hairy man that requested the beer.

"Give me that woman!" He said snatching the beer from her hands. "Now where's Phil?" He asked her.

"Um well he's at a friends house." I frail woman whispered looking down at the floor.

"Bullshit he doesn't have friends." bob muttered under his breath. "Now has anyone found out about Zachary?" He asked turning about in his chair to face his wife.

"Well word has been out that he got shot and died but no one knows who killed him." She said fiddling with her hands.

"Good that's how we have to keep it. Now I'm going to ask again where is Phil Miriam?" He asked.

"I send him to a boarding school." She said lying through her teeth.

"Good he needs some straight out. Now get out of here I don't want to see your face anymore." He got up from the chair a gave her a push.

She knew she didn't send Phil to a boarding school she wanted to protect Phil. She feels so bad about Zachary death. She tried so many time it leave him but he always finds her and she makes a lame excuse. Now if she wants to leave she has to take Phil because that monster took the life of one of her kids and she's going to make sure he's not to take away this one.

* * *

**Sorry I was watching hey arnold while writing this so I put down bob and miriam. Heh when I hear about bad parents I think of them.**


End file.
